1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carburetors, and more particularly, to drain devices for carburetors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is sometimes necessary to drain fuel from the carburetor of an internal combustion engine. To accomplish this draining, many carburetors have a drainage outlet at the lowermost point of the float chamber.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,793,950 Hedlund December 27, 1988 4,461,250 Mohr July 24, 1984 4,254,064 Bernauer et al. March 3, 1981 4,100,232 Kaye July 11, 1978 ______________________________________